The Power of Love
by DragonLight
Summary: Kinda hard to explain, Harry battles against Voldie and so much more. My first fanfic.


**A/N: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her awesome imagination. Neither do I own the song, Power of Love. It belongs to whoever wrote it and sold it to SailorMoon. The lyrics to the song have astericks around them. Enjoy. --LadySkye-- **  


The Power of Love   


*There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights*  


Dumbledore walked into his office, Serius, Peter, Remus, Lily, and James, holding little Harry, were already there waiting for him. "Well it seems as if everyone is here. Lily, James, I know that you are doing the right thing." The young couple nodded at him, their faces somber.  
"What other choice do they have, Albus?" questioned Serius. "Voldemort is after them and they have Harry here..." Serius paused to look at his godson. "I'm going to miss you little one, but I'll see you soon. After all this is over."  
Dumbledore shifted, "If you are sure then. Everything is set up in here as you can tell. I will miss you Lily, James, and Harry. Be safe." His voiced was a little choked, but everyone pretended not to notice. With that said he turned and left the room.  
"Serius," James began. "Are you sure that you don't --" Lily placed her hand on James elbow, stopping him midsentence.  
"No. Voldemort will expect me, I have to keep him away from you three. It's my duty to protect you." James looked at his wife, "Are you sure this is what you want, Lily?"  
Lily nodded cautiously. "It is for the best, James. We must keep Harry safe."  
  
"I understand, it's alright Remus. Then it is to be Peter?" Peter stepped forward and nodded, his forehead seemed to be creased in worry. "All right then, let's finish this." Remus and Serius left, worried for their friends.  


*Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights* 

The branches of the tree, rapped against the windows of the small cottage in Godric's Hollow. "James, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Lily held Harry as close as possible to her. "It's been a month and Voldemort is still searching for us. What if the ruse begins to fail?"  
"Shh, Lily," James went over to Lily and wrapped her in his arms. "We've got to believe, Lily, but we have to be prepared too." James kissed the top of Lily's head. Then James leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head to?  
"I know, James. It just must be the night, and the storm. There's no moon tonight, did you realize that, James. It just has me scared and shaken. What if something happens to us, what will become of Harry?" Lily had tears running down her cheeks. James just wished that he could assuage her fears. But Lily was too smart for that.  
Lily got up and moved over to the window, and gasped. "James, the moon! There IS a moon tonight and it's blood red!" James quickly went over to her and engulfed her in his arms. "Lily." The only word her could really use to comfort her.  


*The wind blows so cold  
You're standing alone  
Before the battle's begun* 

The knock made them both turn towards the door. "Who could possibly be here. The only people who know... " Lily stopped mid sentence, James had motioned her for silence. He stepped closer to the door, putting himself between whoever was on the other side of door and his family.  
The door crashed in and the cold night air entered the cottage blowing out the small fire in the fireplace. "Now James, Lily, did you really think that you could hide yourselves and the child away from me?" The icy voice came from the doorway.  
Through the door walked the most terrifying wizard that had ever existed. "Voldemort, leave my family alone. I don't know how you found us, but leave us alone!" James pulled his wand out of his robes, prepared to fight to the death for his family.  
"It really is useless, James. Come now, give the child to me and I might spare your lives. Come Lily, I won't hurt your precious Harry." Lily backed as far away from Voldemort as she could possibly get. Fear in her face she shook her head.   
"Take Harry and run, Lily!" James, his wand at the ready stood to face Voldemort, one on one, but it was two late. "Avada Kedavra!" "NOOOO!!! JAMES!!!!" Voldemort moved toward Lily. She screamed.  


*But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun* 

Lily held Harry close to her, her eyes glaring at Voldemort. A few feet in front of her James lay crumpled on the floor. "You will never take Harry. NEVER!"  
"Lily, I don't think that you can stop me. It's impossible."  
Lily knew that there was only one way to save her son. One way that Voldemort could never get to him. One way that he could have a chance to live. "You'll have to kill me first!"  
"That can be arranged, my dear." Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily. "Avada Kedavra!" Lily slumped down onto the floor. Harry was now struggling in her lifeless arms.   
"So this is the little Harry Potter. Hmm. You don't look like much, and I will make it so that you never will. Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at the little boy. "Avada Kedavra!" There was a huge flash of eerie green light that was as bright as sun.   


*You've got to believe  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe  
In the Power of Love  
The Power of Love* 

When the light disappeared, on the floor of the cottage lay a crying baby. The Dark Lord was no where to be seen however. Harry was safe thatnks to his mother's sacrifice for him. He would now be able to grow up, something that might not have happened if his mother hadn't given her life for him.  


*They sing emotion There is a light that flows from the heart* 

16 years later  
The three friends were walking around the lake as they would do occasionally. Ron enjoyed Harry and Hermonie's company, today especially. They never made him feel like a third wheel. Sure they would do some lovey dovey stuff when he would hang around, but they have been going together for a year. Ron was truely happy for them.  
Harry was glad that he was with Hermonie and Ron. They were the two most important people in the entire world to him. They were his family. That's why he was glad that Ron could be here when he proposed to Hermonie. Having his two closest friends with him made him happy that they had survived Voldemort's attacks so far.  
Hermonie looked from side to side, Harry was on her right holding her hand and Ron was on her left walking next to her. Her two best friends, she loved them both, albeit in different ways. She shared so much with both of them, so many adventures and conversations. Hermonie was happy to be spending her last days at Hogwarts with them.  
Harry caught Ron's eye and Ron winked back. This is it, thought Harry, the moment that I ask Hermonie to be mine forever. Ron took a few steps away and Harry pulled Hermonie closer. "Hermonie, I need to tell you something." Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a little black velvet box. "Hermonie you mean so much to me and I can't imagine my life without you." Harry dropped down to one knee before he continued. "Hermonie, will you marry me?"  
Hermonie just stood there and stared at him. She hardly believed what was happening. She didn't know what to say. Harry opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring with rubies set around it.  
"Come on, Hermonie, just don't leave Harry kneeling there all day?" Ron broke in. Hermonie and Harry both started to laugh. "Well, Hermonie, will you marry me?"   
"Yes of course I will!" She jumped up and gave Harry a long passionate kiss. "You helped him plan this whole thing out didn't you, Ron?" Ron just gave her a sheepish grin. "Thank you, Ron, for making this special." Hermonie went over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
Harry put his arm around Hermonie's waist. "You know what, Hermonie, there is a light in your eyes that comes straight from your heart. The three friend, now bonded even more strongly than before turned up the slope to go back to the castle to spread the good news.  


*It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart* 

They knew what they were facing now. Right there in front of them stood the only "person" who could tear their relationship apart. The three friends stood in front of Voldemort, not quite sure how to defeat him but sure that there must be a way.  
"So the trio thinks that they can defeat me," Voldemort started to laugh. Suddenly he turned toward Ron, pointed his wand and shouted "Imperious!" Ron closed his eyes and when he opened them Harry and Hermonie could tell that Ron was no longer in control of his body.  
"Fight it, Ron!" shouted Harry. "You can beat this thing, Ron, I know you can do it," Hermonie said at the same time.  
"Put the Imperious curse on Harry's love, Hermonie Granger." Voldermort commanded in his icy voice. Ron took out his wand and started to level it at Hermonie. Just as Ron started to say Imperious, Harry jumped in front of the spell so it would hit him instead. He knew he could fight it but he wasn't sure if Hermonie could.  
Harry felt the brainlessness wash over him that was the signature of this curse. "HARRY!" Harry heard Hermonie's shrill scream and snapped out of the curse. She was curled up into a little ball on the floor. Harry knew that Hermonie had been placed under the Crutiatious curse.  
"STOP IT!" screamed Harry. "You won't get away with this. We'll stop you."  
"How?" laughed Voldemort. "How do you plan to do that?"  
"Like this!" Harry leveled his wand at Voldemort, "Expelliamius!" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. Since there was no wand, the curse was lifted off of Hermonie. She was still shaken and in slight pain, but at least she wasn't in danger anymore. "RON! WE NEED YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!"   
Ron could hear Harry's call from inside his dreamlike state. He was able to fight the Imperious curse knowing that his friends needed his help.   


*Stand by my side  
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end*

Precious time had been wasted. By now Voldemort had gotten his wand back. They knew that they could do though. All they had to do was to stand in a united front against them. They needed to play off their strong points and protect each other from their weak points. Voldemort was approaching fast an evil look in his eyes.  
Harry was fast, in both thinking and actual speed. Hermonie knew all the different spells like the back of her hand. And Ron had strength of heart that could keep them all together. "Hermonie is there a way to freeze Voldemort still? Or turn him into stone?" Harry asked.  
"Stone, no. But there is a way to keep him still for a limited amount of time." Hermonie said.  
"Do it!" Ron said. "We don't have time to waste."  
"Suspendium!" Hermonie screamed, pointing her wand at Voldemort. Since he wasn't expecting them to be able to react so quickly Voldemort didn't have time to counteract the spell before he was hit. Voldemort froze exactly where he was, in midstep.  
"How long do we have?" Harry asked Hermonie.   
"A total of five minutes to figure out what to do," Hermonie sighed.  
"We can do it. We just have to think." Ron responded.  


*Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand  
What it truley means to be friends* 

Their five minutes were up and they still didn't know what they were going to do. Voldemort, who had been suspended in time, came out from under the spell that Hermonie had cast upon him. "You thought that you could stop me? So what did you come up with, Harry Potter," Voldermort spat out the words.   
Harry swollowed hard. He had to save his friends, he just wish that he had a way to. Even if it meant sacrificing his life for them, like his mother did for him. Like his mother did for him! That was it! Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him, because his mother had died for him he had protection in his blood that was supposed to protect him. Harry knew in an instant what he had to do.  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermonie screamed. Harry knew she was scared, so was he. He reached out for her hand. "Whatever happens, I love you," He reached for Ron's hand and grabbed it too. "Ron, trust me. And if this doesn't work, I want you to know that you are my best friend."  
Voldemort looked at the trio, hand in hand, and laughed. "You really are something, Potter. It won't work though. Whatever you think that you are going to accomplish will fail. You three are no match for me!" Harry glared at Voldemort. In his heart he knew that they would survive, they had to.  
"Adava Kedavra!" Voldemort pointed his wand at the group of them and shouted. The room was filled with an eerie, blinding green light.  


*You've got to believe  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe   
In the Power of Love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what are hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe   
In the Power of Love* 

Harrry awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwart's to a worried looking Dumbledore, a dozing McGonagall, a sulking Hagrid, and a pacing Serius and Remus. Harry let out a long sigh. Everyone in the room jumped. "Harry!" Serius and Hagrid both rushed over to his bedside. Noticing that Harry obviously wasn't prepared for this Dumbledore ordered everyone away from the bedside.   
"Now, Harry, why don't you tell us what happened?" Harry closed his eyes remembering everything that happened in his final confrontation with Voldemort. He related the whole story. "...And I just knew that at least they would survive. I knew it in my heart, the same way that my mother knew. Although I didn't know that I was going to survive."   
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry. "I should have expected as much. The power of love for friends can be even more powerful than the strongest wizardry. I'm glad to have you back in the land of the living my dear boy." Dumbledore stood up and was ready to leave.   
"Professor," Harry called after him.   
"Yes, Harry."   
"How long was I out?"  
"A month and a half."  
"Her--"  
"They're fine. They have been worried though. They have been awake for about a month." Dumbledore patted his shoulder and left the room.  
"Professor McGonagall, Voldemort is gone, right? For good, I mean."   
"We think so Harry. We hope so. I'll go tell Ron and Hermonie that you are better. We didn't want to let them see you--" Professor McGonagall stopped and with a tear rolling down her cheek, she left too.  
"Oh Harry, we are so glad you are back. We didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. You weren't breathing when Dumbledore brought you back. He was barely able to keep your heart beating. I could've died for not protecting you like I promised Lily and James I would if anything ever happened to you." Serius looked like he had been dragged through hell and back. From behind him Remus and Hagrid nodded.  
"Well I am fine now, and everything will be a lot better." Harry had a determined glint in his eye.  
"Harry!" Hermonie and Ron came running into the hospital wing. Harry could hear Madame Pomfrey giving them a scolding, although for once she didn't sound like she meant it. Hermonie and Ron burst into his room. "You're ok," all three said at the same time. A smile appeared across everyone's face in the room.  


*You've got to believe  
In the Power of Love  
You've got to believe   
In the Power of Love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what are hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe   
In the Power of Love* 

Two years later everyone was once again gathered at Hogwart's, although this time not for anything sad. It was the day of Harry and Hermonie's wedding. The entire castle was buzzing with excitement, they didn't have to worry about students, it was the middle of summer. And since the castle was huge there wasn't a problem as far as sleeping quarters were concerned. And there would be plenty of room for everyone in the great hall.  
The Ceremony took place outside by the lake, where Harry had proposed to Hermonie with Ron standing by. Once again Ron was at his side, standing with him on his special day. Dumbledore presided over the special day smiling down on the young couple.  
"Do you Harry James Potter, take Hermonie Granger, to be your wife, to love and protect, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Harry looked at Hermonie, her eyes were filled with so much love he was glad that he had done everything possible to protect her, "I do."  
"Do you Hermonie Granger, take Harry Potter, to be your husband, to love and protect, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Likewise Hermonie looked up into Harry's eyes and knew in an instant that he would die for her and that she would gladly have given her life for him. "I do."  
Serius caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded. Dumbledore knew what he had to do to make the ceremony perfect for all present. "I did this at you're parents wedding, Harry, and I am going to do it again." Harry raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore. "Do you Ronald Weasley promise to defend and protect and help your friends, Harry and Hermonie, keep their marriage safe?"  
Ron slightly taken aback looked at Dumbledore and the Harry and Hermonie, the latter two just shrugged their shoulders. "I do." A smile spread across Ron's face.  
Later at the reception Serius and Remus walked up to Harry and Hermonie and Ron who were laughing and quite enjoying themselves. "You know Harry, this reminds me of your parents wedding. Dumbledore made Serius, Peter, and I promise the same thing that he made Ron promise. It really made us realize that no matter what we would always stay friends, because we had a responsibility to help Lily and James," Remus said.  
"Well, Ron should realize that he was stuck with us anyway," Hermonie said.   
"How could we not stick together, we defeated Voldemort together, and plan on doing a lot of other stuff together. Although I did appreciate what Dumbledore did." Harry said. Ron just smiled and nodded.   


*You've got to believe  
In the Power of Love  
In the Power of Love.* 

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I wrote it for fun a couple of weeks ago. This is my first time posting, so please be nice. Review! **


End file.
